sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathaniel McArthur
Mr. Nathaniel Daniel McArthur Nathaniel was an only child and born in Glasgow, Scotland. His father was a oracle and his mother was a Moroi. His mother practiced black magic and those in her coven decided to bless him with the magic. None of them survived and from the blessing. Nathaniel however would not find this out until he was 19. His father resented Nathaniel for causing his mother’s death and abandoned him. Goes ByNeal McCarthy NicknamesKnowing One }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'35 years old Row 3 title ' }'Capricorn Row 4 title ' }'Fae | Oracle Row 5 title ' }'Mossy Brown Row 6 title ' }'Dark Brown Row 7 title ' }'5'9" Row 8 title ' }'Unknown Row 9 title ' }'Celtic Cross on the right side of his chest Row 11 title ' }'Scottish Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Monogamous Row 14 title ' }'Widowed Row 15 title ' }'Seer Row 16 title ' }'''Rogue Nathaniel grew up in a boarding house for boys. He wasn't an outcast but he also knew he really didn't fit in. So he liked to play tricks in school, a few of the boys ended up being turned into frogs. Nathaniel was adopted by a couple when he was 10, and it happened that the man would study to become a Watcher. His new adoptive parents moved to London shortly after adopting him. When Nathaniel was 14, he decided to share with his parents the fact that he had powers. His father told him to keep quiet about the powers, that it would put him in serious danger if the wrong people found out. He continued to hone and use his powers but as he did, he understood what his father had meant. Not wanting to put the parents he had grown to love in danger, he decided to run away from home at 16. It was quite easy for him to gain money as betting on anything wasn’t hard when you can predict what’s going to happen. Nathaniel bought a ticket to America when he was 17. He settled in New York City and got a job as a cook at a restaurant, which is where he met Lana who worked as a waitress. He fell in love with her instantly and at first he used his powers to make things between them go perfectly but decided he wanted her to love him for who he was. Lana eventually did fall for him and the two married when he was 19. After they had married, Nathaniel had stopped using his all his powers. So when Lana told him only 6 months later that she was pregnant, he was surprised but extremely happy. Nathaniel and Lana had a daughter. They both loved and adored her as they did each other. They had bought their own restaurant, and were living happily. It all changed when their daughter was about 3, Nathaniel noticed something was different about his daughter. So once again, he broke open his manipulation powers to find the answer in the future. What he found, broke his heart. He had created a dhampir. He didn’t want that for his daughter. He wanted her to be happy and be normal. He decided to keep it a secret, hoping no one would ever find out. However, there are channels everywhere and when your child shows unnatural abilities people talk. One night when Nathaniel was 26, he came home from closing the restaurant to find his wife dead and his daughter gone. He used his power to find out what had happened. Vampires had kidnapped his daughter and killed his wife. He buried Lana before leaving New York to head to Las Vegas where he knew they were taking his daughter. Its there that he sought out the Celtic Coven. He changed his name to '''Neal McCarthy. He agreed to work for them so that he could one day be able to get his daughter back and take down the entire slayer system. Traits Meticulous, Protective, Cunning, Arrogant, and Loving. QuirksClicking pens when nervous, always smirks when amused, after he pries into time he likes to drink shots of vodka, and softhearted when it comes to younger girls that remind him of his daughter. }'Drinking and Smoking Row 2 title" ' }'His daughter, vodka, cheese fries, predicting the future, and New York style pizza. Row 3 title ' }'His father, vampires, mushrooms, rum, and the fact that he caused his daughter to have her future. Row 4 title ' }'Never being able to get his daughter back and his daughter dying Row 5 title ' }'Cooking Row 6 title ' } Those who abuse their powers and people who use others to get what they want. Nathaniel's abilities include precognition, temporal control, retrocognition, and transmogrification. Precognition gives him the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. Retrocogntion is the opposite, it allows him to look into the past. Temporal control allows him to manipulate the time in general area or a specific target. With it, he can accelerate, slow, stop and even rewind or loop for a area or a target. Transmogrification allows him magic to change the appearance of other's or objects into something entirely different. Nathaniel started to notice his powers of manipulation of time when he was about the age of seven. Unsure of what they were and terrible frightened of them, he didn’t use them. He didn’t realize he could transmogrify others until he was nine when he turned into a classmate into a frog on accident. Those powers didn’t frighten him as much and he taught himself to use them to play tricks in school. He can change people into other animals but he finds frogs more amusing. When Nathaniel was fourteen, he decided to try and use his manipulation power as well as the precognition and retrocognition. He began to understand them and become quite skilled at it. Over the last 9 years of his life, he is able to manipulate time as well as see into the past and future at will. The only things that still harm him are violent or strong emotional viewings but they only cause him headaches and nose bleeds. He prefers to not have to manipulate time as he knows there is a chance of it causing major drastic effects. He may have a lot of different powers with time but Nathaniel has a few other strengths. He's patient and thinks things through. He is also very good at sneaking around, something he picked up in school. He's meticulous and things have to be a certain way. His fickleness could be also be seen as a weakness. If things aren't a certain way, he tends to get upset. Nathaniel is also arrogant, which can get him into trouble. He may be an oracle and immortal but he is still very much human. He isn't as fast or strong as other faes. Violent and emotional viewings take a lot out of him. His daughter is a big weakness for him, all he wants is to have her back. Nathaniel is a casual dresser. He wears a lot of different style hats or hoods because he tries to hide his face. Under his shirt is always a gold chain that holds his and his wife's wedding rings. The Relationships Family: Adoptable Daughter Romanticly Interested In: No One Romanticly Involved With: No One Past Relationships: ''' Lana McArthur Wife. '''Sexual Incounters: Lana McArthur and a few other girls from his young adulthood . Photos of Nathaniel in Action Neal McCarthy7.1.jpg NealMcCarthy1.1.jpg NealMcCarthy5.PNG NealMcCarthy6.PNG NealMcCarthy2.PNG tumblr_mkbq2yb1wY1r2fzqbo1_500.jpg tumblr_mihizxKSjv1r9sokeo2_500.png Michael-raymond-james-once-upon-a-time-1.jpg MRJ-in-Once-Upon-A-Time-The-Miller-s-Daughter-michael-raymond-james-34482527-1000-1500.jpg Photos of'Nathaniel and Friends' Tumblr mqzbl2yGXO1se332io1 500.jpg|'Ariel'|link=Ariel Wiklun NealMcCarthy3.PNG